Hurricane
by Marcielle's Musings
Summary: When Voldemort AK'ed Harry, his rule over wizarding Britain was inevitable. But, what will happen to Harry and the horcrux when they find out that they are not dead but in-fact, very much alive? When faced with the ultimate challenge what will they decide
1. Chapter 1

**Hurricane – A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

When I heard Hurricane by 30 seconds to Mars I knew I had to write this fanfiction... It just fit with the themes of the seventh book. This is not a songfic! My inspiration for this fanfiction was the song Hurricane and the idea that if it was Deathly Hallows that prevented Harry from dying, wouldn't they also save Voldemort's soul since the Horcrux is a part of Harry. Makes you think, doesn't it?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter because if I did, Ginny would have died in the Chamber of Secrets, Dumbledore would be either dead or in Azkaban Prison, Harry wouldn't be as naive and Ron would not be Harry's friend. And just so I don't get any lawsuits... all portions that are directly from J.K. Rowling's Book Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows are CLEARLY marked above each section as **Cannon POV **in **BOLD **and UNDERLINED for those who are blind... which I doubt because this website is specifically for reading fanfictions. Which, last time I checked, was impossible if one is blind...

This fanfic kicks off just before Harry is murdered by Voldemort. This fanfic is cannon up until that point and that is where my little box of riddles begins and reality ends. I hope you enjoy it.

-Marcielle-

* * *

><p>"speech" – normal conversation<p>

'_speech_' – thoughts

*speech* - parseltongue

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One:<strong>_ **Standing Before Death**

**Cannon POV **pages: 702-704 of J.K. Rowling's award winning book Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

"No sign of him, my Lord," said Dolohov.

Voldemort's expression did not change. The red eyes seemed to burn in the firelight. Slowly he drew the Elder Wand between his long fingers.

"My Lord -"

Bellatrix had spoken: She sat closest to Voldemort, dishevelled, her face a little bloody but otherwise unharmed.

Voldemort raised his hand to silence her, and she did not speak another word, but eyed him in worshipful fascination.

"I thought he would come," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come."

Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Harry, whose heart was now throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape the body he was about to cast aside. His hands were sweating as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it beneath his robes, with his wand. He did not want to be tempted to fight.

"I was, it seems. . . mistaken," said Voldemort.

"You weren't."

Harry said it as loudly as he could, with all the force he could muster: He did not want to sound afraid. The Resurrection Stone slipped from between his numb fingers, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw his parents, Sirius, and Lupin vanish as he stepped forward into the firelight. At that moment he felt that nobody mattered but Voldemort. It was just the two of them.

The illusion was gone as soon as it had come. The giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps, even laughter. Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Harry, and he stared as Harry moved toward him, with nothing but the fire between them.

Then a voice yelled: "HARRY! NO!"

He turned: Hagrid was bound and trussed, tied to a tree nearby. His massive body shook the branches overhead as he struggled, desperate.

"NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH -?"

"QUIET!" shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand Hagrid was silenced.

Bellatrix, who had leapt to her feet, was looking eagerly from Voldemort to Harry, her breast heaving. The only things that moved were the flames and the snake, coiling and uncoiling in the glittering cage behind Voldemort's head.

Harry could feel his wand against his chest, but he made no attempt to draw it. He knew that the snake was too well protected, knew that if he managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit him first. And still, Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth.

"Harry Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived."

None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his -

Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear -

He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone.

**End of Cannon POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry POV<strong>

'Have you ever thought about how you would die?'

'Well, to be honest, neither had I until Dumbledore told me about the prophesy, the night Sirius died.'

'But it never was real to me. Sure, I complained about how unfair the world was, and how I must be fate's whipping boy. But I never really thought that I actually had to die until I was standing right in front of him; the one who murdered my parents, Voldemort.'

"Harry Potter," he seemed to whisper, as if my name had been stolen from his non-existent lips by the wind and carried far away.

"The Boy Who Lived," He suddenly spat out, seemingly surprised that I had the audacity to stand in front of him.

'You would have me on my knees if you weren't so happy that I was already at your mercy and about to be killed,' Harry sardonically thought as Voldemort stared at him over the fire with his ruby eyes, the colour of blood.

'My blood,' the little voice in the back of Harry's head whispered in reply.

Everything was silent. Not even the wind moaned as it passed through the clearing, lifting the embers into the air and blowing them into the sky, only to be sniffed out, moments later.

'Like my life...' Harry thought as the heavy silence of anticipation filled the air like poison, choking the will out of him to stand and face Voldemort, to not tremble in fear under his malicious gaze.

'I'm so sorry Ginny,' Harry thought as his mind brought up images of Ginny and her fiery nature. How her hair lit up like a bonfire if the lighting was right or how her spit-fire temper only seemed to make her more beautiful.

'And frightening,' the little voice uttered in reply to the images.

Suddenly Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as Voldemort raised the Elder Wand and pointed it at his chest, aimed at his heart.

'Oh Merlin! It's happening!' Harry thought as he tried to calm his breathing and stop the oncoming panic that clenched his heart in a vice grip. And with the panic came hysteria.

Harry tried to stop the hysterical laughter that was bubbling in his throat. For surely his laughter would lead to tears and begging for mercy on his knees at Voldemort's feet.

The only thing that was stopping his breakdown from occurring was his pride; his stubborn, Gryffindor Pride. So he remained standing, facing Voldemort, across the fire, looking into his blood red eyes.

And suddenly, without any warning from his foe, Voldemort said those fatal words: "AVADA KADAVRA!"

Harry watched as the green light approached him, everything seemingly happening in slow motion. And just as suddenly as Voldemort cast the killing curse, it struck him in the chest and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That was so fun to write! I know a lot of people have done things similar to this but I have a twist up my sleeve that is completely original. I also know that this wasn't a lot of writing on my part but I needed some background for my story before it could really start. And now begins Hurricane...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurricane – A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

When I heard Hurricane by 30 seconds to Mars I knew I had to write this fanfiction... It just fit with the themes of the seventh book. This is not a songfic! My inspiration for this fanfiction was the song Hurricane and the idea that if it was Deathly Hallows that prevented Harry from dying, wouldn't they also save Voldemort's soul since the Horcrux is a part of Harry. Makes you think, doesn't it?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter because if I did, Ginny would have died in the Chamber of Secrets, Dumbledore would be either dead or in Azkaban Prison, Harry wouldn't be as naive and Ron would not be Harry's friend. And just so I don't get any lawsuits... all portions that are directly from J.K. Rowling's Book Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows are CLEARLY marked above each section as **Cannon POV **in **BOLD **and UNDERLINED for those who are blind... which I doubt because this website is specifically for reading fanfictions. Which, last time I checked, was impossible if one is blind...

This fanfic kicks off just before Harry is murdered by Voldemort. This fanfic is cannon up until that point and that is where my little box of riddles begins and reality ends. I hope you enjoy it.

-Marcielle-

* * *

><p>"Speech" – normal conversation<p>

'_Speech_' – thoughts

*speech* - parseltongue

_Speech - _memories

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>_** What The Hell Are You Doing Here?**

Previously in Hurricane:

_Harry watched as the green light approached him, everything seemingly happening in slow motion. And just as suddenly as Voldemort cast the killing curse, it struck him in the chest and everything went dark._

* * *

><p><strong>Harry POV<strong>

Harry was floating, drifting in and out of awareness. . .

'What is going on?' Harry wondered to himself before he was once again swept away into emptiness, the void of thought.

'What is happening to me?' was his next contemplation, once he was released from the void of stagnation. After that small shred of lucid thought he was once more consumed by the timeless void.

Moments, maybe hours or weeks passed before he was once more capable of conscious thought: "Why aren't I dead?" he thought out loud only for it to echo back to him in a disembodied voice that reverberated through the air.

And with that thought memories of a life once lived slammed into his brain in a tidal wave of information. . .

* * *

><p>Harry's mind was swirling with information, flashbacks of his old life. . .<p>

"_Up! Get up! Now!" A younger Harry heard his Aunt screech through the door to his cupboard._

'Cupboard? Wha-' Harry thought as the memories assaulted him and then the next memory grabbed him.

_A younger Harry, looking to be about seven years old, was bawling his eyes out silently in fear of being beaten if he made a noise as he lay in a cupboard with his hair a shaven scraggly mess._

'Aunt Petunia. . . she cut my hair after it grew back because of my magic' thought Harry as he observed the scene. 'I remember. . .'

But it was this thought about _magic _that brought up many more memories.

_Dudley and his gang were chasing a young Harry. Shouting and trying to catch him and as the younger version of himself tried to escape by jumping behind the trash cans outside the kitchen at his primary school he disappeared and then reappeared on top of the chimney of the school. _

'I apparated' Harry thought in shock before he was once more taken into a memory.

_Harry's ten-year-old self was hissing at a Brazilian boa constrictor and it was hissing back._

'I'm a parseltongue. . .' Was all that Harry was capable of thinking as he was dragged into the next memory.

_Harry was staring up at the largest man he had ever seen in his life. His Uncle Vernon was shouting at the overly large man: "STOP! I FORBID YOU!" but the man, "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts" ignored his Uncle. . . "Harry- yer a wizard." And his only response was complete silence._

'Wizard? Hagrid? Magic?' Harry was becoming overwhelmed by the sudden rush of memories.

_Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. . ._

'Oh, Merlin! Hogwarts! Voldemort! The Battle! Horcruxes!' and with that last thought all of Harry's memories seemed to return at once. The sudden rush of such copious information caused him to fall, once more into the void, but this time to rest.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Potter?" a strange voice shouted in his dream.<p>

"Go away. . ." Harry mumbled back to the disembodied voice, "I'm sleeping. . ."

"All right, have it your way." The voice sardonically replied. "I suppose we will just sit here naked then, at Kings Cross Station, I might add. . ." the voice snapped.

'What are you talking about, voice?' Harry thought before he finally recognised what the voice had actually said.

"NAKED!" Harry shouted as he sat, bolt-upright and looked around, only for his eyes to land on the mysterious voice. . .

'Oh, Merlin... Noooo, who did I piss off in a past life, to deserve THIS!' Harry thought as his eyes made contact with his companion, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry about the cliff-hanger! But I couldn't resist ;)

I'm also sorry that this chapter wasn't longer.

I'm going to say this right now; this is not a time travel fic. This is something completely different. If you want a hint as to what will happen next, read the blurb at the beginning of every chapter. Remember to review!

-Marcielle-


	3. Chapter 3

**Hurricane – A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter because if I did, Ginny would have died in the Chamber of Secrets, Dumbledore would be either dead or in Azkaban Prison, Harry wouldn't be as naive and Ron would not be Harry's friend.

**A/N: **I was thinking about how Tom and Harry's conversation would go because I wanted it to me realistic and not sappy and then my evil plot-bunny attacked.

I assure you It was an epic battle and in the end... I lost.

Without any further a due, I give you my evil plot-bunny, Harold and his version of events... may the gods help us...

- Marcielle-

* * *

><p>"Speech" – normal conversation<p>

'_Speech_' – thoughts

*speech* - parseltongue

_Speech - _memories

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>_ **Reunion**

_Previously in Hurricane:_

"_Hello? Potter?" a strange voice shouted in his dream. _

"_Go away. . ." Harry mumbled back to the disembodied voice, "I'm sleeping. . ."_

"_All right, have it your way." The voice sardonically replied. "I suppose we will just sit here naked then, at King's Cross Station, I might add. . ." the voice snapped._

'_What are you talking about, voice?' Harry thought before he finally recognised what the voice had actually said._

"_NAKED!" Harry shouted as he sat, bolt-upright and looked around, only for his eyes to land on the owner of the mysterious voice. . . _

'_Oh, Merlin... Noooo, who did I piss off in a past life, to deserve THIS!' Harry thought as his eyes made contact with his companion, Tom Marvolo Riddle. _

* * *

><p><strong>Harry POV<strong>

"Yes, naked. Thank you, oh so much, for once again stating the blatantly obvious." Tom replied as he rolled his eyes skyward as if asking 'what have I done to be stuck with this waste of a brain?'

Unbeknownst to Tom, that was pretty much exactly what Harry was thinking: 'Great! I'm stuck in some weird version of King's Cross Station with a mini Voldemort and no clothes... Brilliant...' Harry sulked as he continued to look around his surroundings.

King's Cross Station was different from the last time Harry had seen it. For one, it was devoid of the happy families that usually populated the platform of nine and three-quarters. Families who would be saying goodbye and giving a last farewell before the young children would hop onto the cherry red Hogwarts Express that would carry them to Hogsmeade to begin the new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Looking around the Station, memories assaulted Harry's mind of his first time catching the Hogwarts Express and how frightened yet excited he was to be entering a world of _magic..._

Harry refused to think about the young man who was sitting on the same bench as he was; only an arm's length away. If Harry wished to, he could reach out and just barely touched the arm of his companion in this strange version of King's Cross Station. But he did not.

To be truthful, he had no idea why mini Voldemort was with him. Nor did he know why they were both naked on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, but they were and Harry was surprised that he had not freaked out as much as he normally would in this kind of situation. 'Then again _THIS _is _NOT_ a normal situation and since when has my life _EVER_ been normal' Harry thought to himself.

'I really should have expected this sooner, what with being fate's bitch and all... I wonder who will show up next in this demented version of reality. Maybe Hagrid... in a tutu...' Harry shivered as that last thought crossed his mind. He did not need that mental image, thank-you-very-much.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom POV<strong>

Meanwhile, as Harry was having his little mental breakdown. (I mean, who even thinks of Hagrid in a tutu...) Tom was silently observing the oblivious boy next to him.

Other than the initial freak-out that the Potter boy had had, not another word had been spoken. It was if the boy was stunned. That or the idea of being naked on Platform Nine and Three Quarters had shocked him into a mini coma.

To test this theory, Tom was tempted to poke the boy just to see if he would respond, but then thought better of the idea and refrained from doing so, if only so he could continue to observe as the boy next to him struggled to come to terms with the situation he had found himself in.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

For what seemed like hours, the two eighteen year-olds simply sat in silence. One refusing to think of the other, and the other only thinking of his poor befuddled companion.

However, soon Harry could stand the heavy silence, no longer. "STOP STARING AT ME, YOU FREAK!" Harry shouted as he finally turned to face his companion.

"Freak? How am I a freak? I was only wondering if you had gone and stupidly put yourself in a coma from the sheer shock of the situation." Tom replied calmly, "Honestly, you seem to have mistaken simple concern for-"

But suddenly Tom was cut off by Harry's loud response: "CONCERN? Yeah right" Harry scoffed as he stood up from the bench and strode to the edge of the platform.

Tom only watched his swift departure with a slight widening of the eyes and a raise of an eyebrow. "Well aren't you a little drama queen" Tom mumbled to himself as he slowly rose from the bench to follow his companion.

Once Tom reached the edge of the Platform he stood beside the boy that had captured his thoughts and distracted him from his own predicament.

"Why? Oh Why, can't you just leave me be?" Harry moaned as he sensed the presence of his companion and lifetime annoyance.

"But that would be boring." Tom casually replied "I enjoy watching you squirm far too much to simply leave you alone" Tom continued with a traitorous smirk on his lips.

"Great! I have a mini Dark Lord as a stalker." Harry replied, but did not move away from the boy standing next to him.

Tom's only response was to smirk once more and continue to look straight ahead, into the distance of Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

The boys continued to stand there until they heard the sound of footsteps behind them. They quickly spun around, seemingly in unison, to face those who were approaching them from behind.

Once facing the direction of the footsteps both boys systematically widened. For, standing before them were three people, shrouded in light.

On the far Left was an old, yet imposing man surrounded by an ebony shroud that covered him from head to toe. The only parts of skin that could be seen was his face which was wrinkled and old and his hands which were occupied by a knurled piece of wood that had been fashioned into a crooked walking stick. The man's eyes were a dark brown, almost black. Yet, for all of his malevolent appearance, he gave off the sensation of 'coming home'.

The two young boys then looked to the next person within the trio, another man, seemingly in his mid-thirties from his appearance. This man, unlike the one to his left was dressed in well cut dress robes in a homely chocolate brown with a gold trim along the edges. Beneath his robe the man was wearing a cream button-up shirt and a pair of khaki slacks and brown shin-high leather boots. Hanging around his neck was an hourglass with sand flowing through it.

The last figure was a stunningly beautiful woman, the youngest of the three. The woman was wearing a short green and cream tunic which was pulled close to her hips by a brown leather belt. Combined with her tunic was a pair of cream leggings that went down to her brown knee-high leather boots. Her eyes, unlike her companions were blue, not brown and watched the stunned boys across from her with amusement in her gaze.

No one spoke. All the figures were observing each other; the two boys in shock and the elders across from them in amusement.

Finally, the female figure spoke in a cheerful tone: "Hello my children, and welcome to Limbo." As the woman said this she spread her arms and the scenery around them shifted to an open plane, devoid of any form of life except the five figures who already resided.

The two boys eyes widened and their jaws dropped in surprise.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..." was all that Harry could say before he fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well? What do you think? I will introduce the three figures in the next chapter but I want you, my readers to try and guess who they are by their descriptions.

The first person to guess the titles of all of the three figures will win a spot as one of the characters in my fanfic. Only a minor role, but the offer is still there! So review, my readers, with your guess and the first person with the correct answer will win!

-Marcielle-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:**_ Hurricane

_**Author:**_ Marcielle

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter because if I did, Ginny would have died in the Chamber of Secrets, Dumbledore would be either dead or in Azkaban Prison, Harry wouldn't be as naive, Tom Riddle would not have turned into Voldemort and Ron would not be Harry's best friend.

**A/N: **First of all I would like to thank all of my lovely readers who reviewed or added Hurricane to their favourites, so THANK YOU, (insert bow). Harold, the evil plot-bunny of this story, was very pleased that everyone seems to like his chapter of the fanfic also. And last, but certainly not least, _**CONGRADULATIONS SARAH,**_ for guessing correctly who the three figures were in the previous chapter. How would you like to be one of the shop owners in Diagon Alley or Knockturn Alley? Tell me your thoughts in a review message and I will see if I can incorporate it.

Now, without any further ado, I give you Hurricane...

"Speech" – normal conversation

'_Speech_' – thoughts

*_**speech**_* - parseltongue

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>** Revelations**

Previously in Hurricane:

_No one spoke. All the figures were observing each other; the two boys in shock and the elders across from them in amusement. Finally, the female figure spoke in a cheerful tone: "Hello my children, and welcome to Limbo." As the woman said this she spread her arms and the scenery around them shifted to an open plane, devoid of any form of life except the five figures who already resided._

_The two boys eyes widened and their jaws dropped in surprise._

"_Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..." was all that Harry could say before he fainted._

* * *

><p>Silence...<p>

Pure, utter silence was all that could be heard in the few seconds after Harry fainted. That is, until Tom spoke up sounding frustrated, "I am stating this for the record, right now. I am in no way affiliated with anything that my client says, thinks or does. Thank you." As Tom finished his little speech fresh peals of laughter and hearty guffaws met his ears as the three unknown figures chuckled and laughed at his comment. The sound could be heard just as clearly as if the three figures were standing mere feet away from him, laughing in his ear, rather than standing across, what was once Platform Nine and Three-Quarters but was now an empty plain.

"Oh, thank you, young one. I have not laughed that much in years" chimed the only female in the group, smiling at the pair of boys across from them as she calmed down from her laughter. "His sarcastic and sardonic humour reminds me of you, Death." She said as she smiled and winked at her wrinkled, elderly companion.

At that comment, Tom paled. Thoughts were rushing through his head. 'Crap, that's Death!' his mind shouted at him as his body froze in fear. His legs seemed to be frozen to the ground, unwilling or unable to move. His heart was beating wildly and shakes were beginning to spread across his entire frame as he began to break out in a cold sweat. 'I don't want to die, and what about Harry?' his mind thought in his panic.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the three figures, Death, Time and Life had finally noticed the young boy's decent into terror at Life's comment and watched, silently as he tried to gain control of himself. However, seeing the boy only slip further into the fear that was spreading through his veins like fire, consuming all rational thought; Time spoke up, hoping to calm the young man, "Hush, young one. You need not fear us. We will not harm you." Time whispered and shushed the young boy as Time slowly approached the trembling figure, ignoring the one who had fainted, only concerned for the well being of the young man before him. However, Time stopped in his tracks as Tom began to back slowly away every moment that Time took a step forward.<p>

"Please child, understand that we mean you no harm. You and the other child are very important to us. You are both the masters of the three Deathly Hallows that Death gave to his descendants; the Peverell brothers. You are also, both descended from the Peverell Brothers." Life calmly spoke, seemingly imploring Tom to _understand_.

As Life said spoke, Tom's shakes slowly calmed and his brain began to think rationally once more. 'I am related to Death... and the mighty Peverell family...' Tom's thoughts were tangled and twisted as the shock of the situation set in.

"The other boy should probably hear this as well. After all, he too is a descendant of ours" Death proclaimed, meanwhile gesturing at Life.

"Oh, yes!" Life exclaimed as she swiftly walked over to the two boys.

As she approached Tom was pulled out of his thoughts and began to back away, not in fear but in reverence. For, as Life came closer his was filled with the feeling of _BEING_, of sheer _EXISTANCE_ and _BLISS_. The closer she came, the more Tom wanted to sing, dance and shout in pure unadulterated happiness, for the absolute joy that filled his very soul. *****_**Haa~ too much. Please...**_*** **was all that Tom could get out before the feelings that Life induced swept him away in the sensation of life once more.

* * *

><p>Smiling at the two boys, Life approached the smaller of the two. Who, when faced with the appearance of herself and her companions, had fainted from the shock. Once she reached the smallest boy, Harry, she proceeded to kneel down on the ground and scooped his gangly frame into her lap. As she sat down on the floor of the vast plain with the black, messy haired boy in her lap she heard the other brown eyed child whisper in the language of snakes. The language of the Naga, the race that she had created with her own hands but was then was destroyed by the mundane humans. While she too had created the mundane race, they had spread like a plague across her planet, destroying its environments, polluting and consuming its forests, oceans and mountains for their resources. They had to be stopped; the mundane population needed to either be curbed or sent into Death's loving arms. This was what these two boys would be charged with achieving. She was sorry that they were going to have to be the ones to do it but Death, Time and herself had all agreed; The human population needed to go and these two boys were going to be their ambassadors on earth.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Review people! I want to know what you think! I will even take suggestions. See? How nice am I? Here is your suggestion box do you see the Review Button? **CLICK IT! **_You know you want too..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Hurricane

**Author:** Marcielle

**Disclaimer:**Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter... Because if I _was _J.K. Rowling... the seventh book wouldn't be so crappy, I would be a hell of a lot richer than I am, and Harry would have more of a brain. Also I would have used all of that money to build Diagon and Knockturn Alley in London!

(How cool would that be, to be able to walk into Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley for real?)

**A/N: **I'm back from my little camping trip and I realised that Hurricane needed a serious face-lift... So this chapter will fill in all the silly gaps that I left and hopefully answer any questions that you are asking. Also, if you haven't already, you might want to check out my other fanfiction, Survival of the Fittest which is about a more Slytherin Harry than this story who runs away when after the 'Dementor Incident' before his fifth year and how this opened his eyes and prepared him to face the scornful Wizarding World and Hogwarts when the term begins.

Now without any more gobbly-gook I give you the next chapter of Hurricane!

-Marcielle-

* * *

><p><strong>Previously in Hurricane:<strong>

_Smiling at the two boys, Life approached the smaller of the two. Who, when faced with the appearance of herself and her companions, had fainted from the shock. _

_Once she reached the smallest boy, Harry, she proceeded to kneel down on the ground and scooped his gangly frame into her lap. As she sat down on the floor of the vast plain with the black, messy haired boy in her lap she heard the other brown eyed child whisper in the language of snakes. The language of the Naga, the race that she had created with her own hands but was then was destroyed by the mundane humans. While she too had created the mundane race, they had spread like a plague across her planet, destroying its environments, polluting and consuming its forests, oceans and mountains for their resources. They had to be stopped; the mundane population needed to either be curbed or sent into Death's loving arms. This was what these two boys would be charged with achieving. _

_She was sorry that they were going to have to be the ones to do it but Death, Time and herself had all agreed; The human population needed to go and these two boys were going to be their ambassadors on earth._

**Chapter 5: A History of Has Been**

"Wake up child," Life crooned to the boy in her lap; barely seventeen and forced to face Death with a bow and a bared neck.

In the corner of her eye she saw the other snakeling trembling next to her on the ground so she reached out and clutched him to her. "Hush child," she whispered in Tom's ear as she ran her fingers through both of the boy's hair until the one in her lap, Harry, began to stir.

"Wake, youngling and do not be afraid," Life whispered as Harry's eyelids began to shutter and finally open in shock. "Be calm my child, we have much to tell you and young Thomas and we cannot do that if you faint on us," said Life with a smirk of amusement on her face as she lifted both of the young boys to their feet with a wave of her hand. Gracefully rising to her feet, Life grasped both of their hands between her long fingers, "All we ask is that you listen to what we have to say and _then,_ and only _then,_ can you make your choice."

Blankly the two boys nodded their heads in compliance as Life strode back to her companions.

"Well, now that all of that is out of the way, why don't you boys get some clothes on and we will tell you why you are here? How does that sound?" Time asked with an amused smile, these children reminded the Being's of Existence of their own children; so confused at first but once they accepted existence for the way it is, they flourished.

And with a snap of Death's old, long and gnarled fingers the boys were dressed in a garb similar to the Being's of Existence; black, shin-high, soft leather boots, with a pair of brown, lace-up breeches and a white poet's shirt that was missing the silly ruffles around the neck and wrists. On the boy's wrists was a pair of leather bracers and on their waists was an intricately woven belt; red leather for Harry and green for Tom.

The boys simultaneously looked down at their new attire, simultaneously, with wide-eyed stares. "This is for us?" Harry questioned only to be elbowed by Tom in the side.

"Thank you for clothing us," said Tom with a charming smile that hid his calculating brain and sharp tongue, "and I believe that you said something about telling us why we are here?"

"Such a charming mask you have there, Master Thomas, but it is that biting tongue of yours which is why you are here," said Time with a smirk as he snapped his fingers and the landscape changed. No longer was there a vast plain of nothingness. Now they were in a cosy stone circular room with a roaring fire in the fireplace to Harry and Tom's right and comfortable couches made of brown leather surrounding a coffee table, facing the open fire, where Life, Time and Death were now lounging. The room reminded Harry of a mix between the Gryffindor common room and the Room of Requirement and seeing the three powerful Beings simply lounging and relaxing, made them look more... human, dare he think it. When they looked relaxed as they did, Harry almost forgot that they were probably gods but Tom did not.

Tom, the Horcrux, the being of pure evil, was different to his counterpart. Sure he knew that another part of him was Voldemort and that his soul was evil... but Tom couldn't remember any of that. The first thing Tom remembers is opening his eyes to the cupboard under the stairs and Privet Drive. You see, when Voldemort had tried to kill Harry when he was but a babe and it rebounded and destroyed Tom's old body. Trying to survive, Tom, the soul-piece that was never meant to have been created, latched onto the nearest living thing, a baby Harry.

However, unlike all of Voldemort's other Horcruxs, Tom's soul was not implanted with any memories. Therefore, Tom was just like baby Harry; new to the world and experiencing things for the first time. Everything that Harry did, Tom was with him, lurking in the back of his mind. Let there be no doubt, Tom's soul was dark and in the recesses of Harry's mind his hate grew of the Dursleys for their abuse but when Harry was taken into the Wizarding World Tom began to understand, to feel, to know Harry. They were like brothers and sometimes Tom could help Harry with his little adventures. And so, through Harry's eye's Tom learned about Voldemort and began to see just how wrong 'his' methods were.

Tom watched as Harry flew a broom for the first time, faced Voldemort, spoke parseltongue, and faced the basilisk and another of his Horcruxs. Tom learned about the differences between himself and Voldemort and Tom Marvolo Riddle. They were not the same any longer, the second that Tom was attached to Harry he became a new person; one who read every book that Harry ever picked up, one who loved his brother and would do anything to protect him. The only problem with this situation was that Harry didn't know anything about him; he didn't even know that he existed.

Tom was brought out of his thoughts by Time's melodious voice, "Please, take a seat." He said as he gestured to the free couch. Once seated, Death spoke, "We have much to tell you and you have a choice to make. The world is not as simple as it appears to be..."

"We are Life, Death and Time," said Life, gesturing to her two companions as she said their names, "We are the three Being's of Existence," she continued solemnly.

"But what does that mean?" Harry questioned, "I don't understand. Are you gods? Is that it?" Harry's mind was a muddle. He didn't know what 'Being's of Existence' were. All he knew was that when he was around them he felt... whole.

"No, child we are not what you would call gods... Your language does not have a word for what we are. The best way to describe us is to call us the parents of being," Death said slowly, each word allowed to seep into Tom and Harry's soul.

"We are the parents of what you would call gods and goddesses," chimed Life in a calm voice that spoke of great wisdom. "We are Existence" said Life with a hopeful smile seemingly pleading them to understand and to accept.

"Do not listen to your mind, for it will not understand the complexity of what we are trying to tell you. Listen with your soul. Feel our words as they seep into your being and let your mind accept that nothing is as it seems. Acceptance will allow understanding to come through the muddled fog of the mind and understanding will bring bliss, sheer bliss that is existence." Time said with a smile on his face. These were children, their children through many descendants.

"Meditate my children on what we have told you. We will return when you understand existence." Life, Time and Death said simultaneously as they faded until nothing was where they had once been seated. It was as if they had never been there, in the room where Harry and Tom were pondering what they had been told.

The room was silent. Not the heaviness of an awkward silence but the calm of a silence between friends, family lovers; the kind of silence that it feels wrong to break and comfortable to relax in. So that is what Tom and Harry did; they relaxed and meditated and leaned simply how to _be_.

Time seemed to pass by like the rush of a river as it sped towards a waterfall yet it also seemed not to move at all. The boys were learning, and they were beginning to understand. And when they were ready they opened their eyes and found Death, Time and Life, once more comfortably seated in front of them, curled up on the couches warmed by the fire.

Harry and Tom smiled. They understood and they felt amazing! There is nothing like the bliss of understanding and the thrill of sheer existence. They knew this now and they understood what the Three Beings wanted of them. "Mother," they chimed simultaneously as they bowed their heads to Life. "Father," Tom and Harry said with a grin as they bowed their heads to Time and lastly, "Patris," they greeted as they bowed to Death.

They were the parents of existence, the parents of the gods and Tom and Harry were honoured to be in their presence.

"Welcome home, my children" Life crooned, tears of happiness falling from her eyes. Her many-times-over great grandchildren understood, they felt the bliss of existence and Life could not have been more proud.

**A/N: **This was a heavy chapter for me to write. My whole life I have meditated and thought about existence and this is the best way I can describe it to you. Acceptance, Understanding, Bliss. Life, Time and Death. The English language does not have a word to describe _being _and so this chapter is my struggle, not only to help Harry and Tom to understand but, you, my readers, also.

Accept that everything is nothing, the past is the past, and death is inevitable for all of us. Understand that everything and nothing has a purpose, time will not stop and Life and Death are not cruel they just are. Then you will feel the bliss of existence.

_**omnino esse simplicem, id est, erit ultra in perpetuum**_

-Marcielle-


End file.
